Avengers One Shots
by Courtney601
Summary: Multiple Avengers one shots. Including all characters pairings. Requests are being accepted.
1. 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, the Avengers or the characters.**

Characters: Natasha and Steve(friendship)

Natasha was sat upon the roof of Stark Tower, also their home. Everybody was asleep, except her. She couldn't sleep. Not when she knew Bruce was out there. She was unsure if he was okay. What if he had become injured, captured or even killed? Everybody had seen the real Hulk back in Sokovia, there was no doubt that had become an issue. Natasha feared for Bruce's safety. There was nothing she wanted more than to have him back home. Back home, with her. Then again, _you don't every time get what you want_.

The door opened and Natasha leapt to her feet, reaching for her gun and spinning, only to be met with the figure of Steve. "Don't sneak up on an armed assassin like that! I could've hurt you." She half-joked. He chuckled before taking a seat on the roof. Natasha followed and also sat. Neither of them said anything for a while. They were too busy staring up at the star filled sky, drifting off deep into their own thoughts. Steve soon broke the silence. "You really miss him, don't you?"

Natasha looked down before replying. "I do. For once, I felt I actually had a place. I let my walls down and allowed myself to open up to him. That's something I've never been able to do before. He made me feel special, safe even. One look at his dorky face would make everything okay."

"I know he misses you too. He didn't want to leave you. Trust me." Steve tried to help. "Oh, really? You know that? Last time I checked, he was already gone. If he didn't want to leave, then why isn't he here with me now?!" Natasha snapped.

"It was The Other Guy. He was upset, everybody had just seen the real Hulk in Sokovia. He made that decision to leave, not Bruce." Steve fought back.

"Bruce left. Nothing I do or say will change anything, I just need to know that he's safe. I need to know that he is alive." Natasha answered. Steve sighed. "He needs you and wants to be back just as much as you want him back."

Natasha began tearing up as Steve pulled her into a tight embrace. She began sobbing soon after and it broke Steve's heart. He had never seen this side to his friend. She had never experienced this either. She wasn't Natasha, the dangerous assassin at this very moment. Instead, she was heartbroken Natasha.

She had never let her emotions show, not like this. She never let herself get close to people... and here she was, wallowing over a guy she had fallen head over heels for. "He'll be back when he's ready. If for some reason he doesn't return, I will track him down without failure and make him feel the pain he put you through. I swear on my life." Steve reassured. Natasha held onto him tighter. "You're a great friend, Cap." This caused him to smile. A few minutes passed and she pulled away.

"It's 4am already? Damn." She rubbed her eyes as they fixed onto Steve's pyjamas. She let out a laugh before commenting on them. "Are you seriously wearing duck pyjamas? You child! I'm sure Laura from accounting would love those." She mocked.

"I told you, her name is Lillian. Also, still not ready for that." He laughed before she unexpectedly hugged him again. "Thank you for this." Steve smiled and hugged back. "You're welcome. Believe me, he'll be back. I just know it."

And with that, he went back inside. She took a deep breath before walking to the edge of the roof and standing on it, looking over at the city. "Wherever you are, I miss you..." she whispered to herself. One day, she thought...

 **Hey guys! I'm new to writing these so I hope they aren't too bad. I will begin to make them longer pretty soon. I know this one seems kinda rushed so just let me know what I can do to improve and also let me know what other one shots you'd like to see!**

 **-Courtney**


	2. 2

Natasha was sat quietly in her room, looking over the recent files Fury had given her. She sighed, knowing she was going to be away from everybody for a while. She didn't mind doing the solo assignments, but she preferred fighting with the Avengers. It was easier as a team, everybody looked out for each other.

There was a familiar knock at the door, causing Natasha to jump up and hide the files. This was top secret, nobody was to know. Not even her team mates. "Come in!' She ordered. Clint's face came into view and Natasha smiled. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked. Natasha thought for a moment. She couldn't lie to him. He was the only person she couldn't lie to. "I was just reading over a file. Fury's shipping me off to London." She replied. "Lucky you! What is the assignment?" Clint asked.

Natasha giggled. "You know full well, I can't disclose that information. No matter how much I love you." He playfully signed and pulled her into a hug. "You better be careful! Laura will kick your ass if anything happens to you. She loves you too much, so do the kids. Me, not so much. You're like an annoying rash that won't go away." Natasha laughed at his joke, before hugging him tighter. Clint ruffled her hair, pulling away. "I love you, Kid." He admitted. "I love you too, Clint." She then proceeded to swipe his feet from underneath him and run away laughing.

That night, she finished reading the file. She rehearsed her identity, alibi and packed her bag. As soon as she left the tower, she was no longer Natasha Romanoff. She was Melissa Gilmore. Strange name, but Fury said no changes. She sorted her outfit, her blonde wig and her new, fake passport out and jumped into the shower.

She pulled on her pyjamas and joined everybody in the lounge area. She dropped onto the sofa next to Bruce and turned to him. "So, Doc. How are things going?" She asked. He smiled. "Things are going good. I'm working on a new formula with Tony and finishing the project. How about you?" He responded. "Things are..." She took a moment to choose her next words wisely. "Things are normal. I've been up to the usual. There's not much else to share." She responded, very vaguely. Bruce knew she was most likely hiding an assignment. He also knew she had to keep it secret.

A few hours later, Natasha checked the time. 10:36pm. It was getting late, she had to be up early. After saying goodnight to everybody, she went off to bed. It wasn't long before she was asleep.

She woke up at 5:18am. She brushed her teeth and got ready. She looked completely different in her wig and clothes that didn't belong to her. She slung her duffel bag over her back and tiptoed out of the tower, ensuring everybody was asleep as she departed. She took a taxi to the airport and eventually boarded her flight. Luckily, she got through security. She glanced out of the window as the plane took off. During the flight, she took notes on everybody. She was also looking out for any shady behaviour. If anybody knew Natasha Romanoff was on the plane, everything would turn sour.

When the plane landed in London, it was late. The air was cold and Natasha couldn't wait to get to the hotel. After a short taxi ride, she was finally there. She activated her earpiece and Fury's voice filled her ears.

"Agent Romanoff, I assume you arrived safely?" He ensured. "Affirmative."

"Excellent. In your room, there should be a fake plant. Can you see it?" He asked. "I can see it. Is that where it is?" She asked. "The key is in there. The box is under the floor, underneath the rug. In there you have your Widow Bites, your guns and money. As soon as the assignment is over, I'll need a report. Do you copy?" He asked. "Fury, I've done this a million times. Remember? I'll see you soon." She confirmed. "Good luck, Agent Romanoff." He answered before signing off. She took her earpiece out and flopped onto her bed. Finally, she could sleep. She missed the Avengers though. It just wasn't the same.

The next morning, the assignment had to be started officially. She had to do exactly as the report stated.

She was to find and track Drella, a woman in her late 30's, attempting to take down S.H.I.E.L.D. with her alliance. Not only that, she had stolen a hard drive.

Natasha linked her earpiece once again, she hid her weapons under her clothing and pulled on her wig before leaving the hotel. She wandered the city, blending in the best she could. She walked into a few shops, her eyes barely looking over the shelves as she searched for Drella. A small green bracelet caught her eye, it was perfect for Bruce. She looked around before stuffing it in her pocket. She walked out quickly, eager to not get caught. That's when she saw her.

Drella was walking on the opposite side of the road, on the phone. Natasha followed her. She had to be quick, she couldn't lose sight of her. Drella ended her call and walked down an alley, then slipped in to what appeared to be a warehouse. Natasha logged it down, then snuck in. Drella began talking to another man, Natasha could hear it well.

"I mean it, we have to get this moving. We're running out of time." She yelled. The man sighed. "Don't you think I know that? S.H.I.E.L.D. will be on to us. Do you have the hard drive?" He asked. "It's in the safe. Everything we need to know is on there. As soon as we get to it, we can start. But, we need to ensure we aren't suspected." She replied.

She listened in for a little while longer, until they eventually left. Natasha sighed, this was going to be a long assignment. She went to the post office, and shipped the stolen bracelet to Bruce. It would reach him before she did. She went back to the hotel, jumped into a hot shower and finally crawled into bed. Tomorrow, she would try her best to gather more information.

Seven days later, she had a better lead on the assignment. She knew where the safe was situated, she just needed to approach when it was suitable to. She pulled on her disguise, and head out the door. It was a few hours before she reached the desired destination. Guards were everywhere. It was going to be tough. She snuck over the gate, drawing her gun. She attempted to walk quietly behind the guards, but they turned towards her and drew their guns also. With 2 quick shots, they were both down. She knew they would call for back up, so she had to move quickly. As she walked through the corridors, she could hear security getting closer. Her Widow Bites were at full power, her guns packed with ammo. She was ready. By the time she was finished, they were on the floor. She finally made it to the safe. She used her decoding device to discover the 4-digit password. She reached in to grab the hard drive, only to discover a note. ' _You're too late_.' It read. She ran back outside just as Drella was jumping into her car. Natasha looked around frantically. There was another car, a black sports car. No doubt, it was fast. She hot-wired it as quickly as she could, before taking off after her. She was close to her, until they hit the motorway. It was busy, there was too many cars. Natasha sped up, she dodged the cars as she drove in and out of them. She overtook many cars, almost causing accidents. She finally caught up to Drella again. She knocked Drella's car from the road, drawing her gun as she attempted to aim.

Out of nowhere, a car rammed into the side of Natasha. Her car flipped, over and over again. It was upside down, Natasha groaned as she pulled herself out. She was bleeding in many places, but she had to get this done. She grabbed her gun from the ground, and aimed at Drella.

"You have 5 seconds to give me the hard drive, or I have no choice but to shoot." Natasha threatened. "Then shoot." Drella dared. Natasha sighed. "I mean it, just hand it over." Drella laughed at Natasha. Natasha did what she had to do. She shot her in the leg, before grabbing the hard drive. She hand-cuffed her to a gate, then informed S.H.I.E.L.D. before staggering back to her hotel. Drella was then arrested. She put the hard drive in a secure case and grabbed her stuff before making her way to the airport.

When she arrived back to the tower, it was dark. She was severely injured, but she was just glad to be home. Her ribs were beginning to bruise and her head was bleeding. The rest of her injuries were just small cuts and scrapes. She limped in to the recovery room, and gripped onto the chair as the room span, accidentally knocking over the tray of utensils. Bruce ran in, after hearing the commotion. He lifted her onto the bed, and started patching her up. He didn't ask questions, he knew she wouldn't answer. She turned to him, and smiled when she saw his bracelet on his wrist. He wore it to bed. He carried her to her room and placed her in her bed once he was done. She snuggled into her blanket, and went to sleep happy.

 **I know this one is crappy, with no ships but I wanted to change it up a bit. Any requests, just ask!**

 **-Courtney601**


	3. 3

Tony was surprisingly cleaning the bathroom, when a small box caught his eye. He picked it up and eyed it curiously before gasping and dropping it. After the shock had worn off, he ran out of the bathroom with the box and called for his girlfriend Pepper. "PEPPER!" He yelled, hoping she would hear him. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared.

She ran upstairs, worried. "Tony?! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She asked quickly, rushing to his side. Before she could reach him, she slipped on the freshly mopped floor. It was now his turn to rush to her side, worried. He picked her up quickly. "Are you okay? We need to get you to the hospital!" He fretted. She chuckled. "Tony, I'm fine. I'm not hurt, it was just a small tumble." She reassured him. "You may not be hurt, but the baby may be! I'll admit, I haven't fully wrapped my head around it all but that can wait."

Peppers eyes widened. "Tony-" she started but he cut her off before she could finish. "Look, I know I haven't always been the best person. I've made mistakes. Many mistakes. But, you weren't a mistake, and neither was this baby. Clearly, it was supposed to happen. I mean, we were super careful. Anyway, I guess what I'm trying to say is… I will always be there for you both. I will support you in every way possible and I can promise you this. I'm sure I'll learn how to be a good father. I'll be everything my father wasn't." He smiled, leaning forward and kissing her head. Pepper wriggled until he set her back down. "Tony, that speech was beautiful. I have no doubt in my mind, that you'd be an amazing father." She paused, wondering how she would tell him.

He pulled on her wrist, leading her to the elevator. "We have to get you checked out. Come on." Tony squeezed her hand to reassure her. She came to a halt. "Tony, I'm not pregnant..." she whispered. Feeling guilty. He stopped and turned to her. "I'm sorry?" He asked, not wanting to believe it. "I'm not pregnant, I'm sorry. That test isn't mine." Pepper confirmed. Tony looked confused, he felt slightly hurt. Not because of Pepper, but because for one split second, he had actually felt like he had succeeded at something. He had everything he ever wanted. A baby with the love of his life, all for it just to be taken away as quickly as it had arrived.

"Oh... but if it's not yours, who's is it?" He asked, now curious. Pepper's face lit up as she came to a realisation. Somebody in the tower was pregnant. "I have no idea, it could be anybody's. I wanna find out..." Pepper smirked. Tony smirked in return. "Then we'll find out. I'll ask the guys, you can get it out of the girls. Deal?" He asked. Pepper nodded. "Deal." And with that, they both went off to find out the truth.

First, Pepper went to the store and picked up more tests. She paid, using Tony's credit card and Happy took her back to the tower. Natasha was sitting by herself in the living room. She turned to Pepper and started looking nervous. Natasha raised her eyebrows and turned to her. "Pepper? Are you okay? You look scared." She asked. "I-I need help..." she stuttered. She was really playing the part. Natasha looked concerned. "With what? Are you hurt?" Pepper shook her head.

"I think I may be pregnant... I've never taken a test before and I'm nervous. Would you please take one with me, just so I don't feel so alone?" She pleaded. Natasha looked hesitant but she agreed. Pepper thanked her multiple times, before taking her hand and practically running to the bathroom. Natasha went first, telling her there was nothing to be afraid of. Pepper waited right outside the door. "Pepper, do I have to do this? I don't need to pee right now..." she groaned.

"I thought you said there was nothing to be afraid of?" Pepper joked. "I mean it, I can't pee." She repeated. "Suck it up, I'm scared and need help." Pepper shot back. After, Natasha placed the test on the sink and Pepper went in to do hers. Of course, she knew she wasn't pregnant. So, she just dipped the stick into a sink full of water and set it next to Natasha's. She pulled the door open and Natasha sat patiently. "So? What's the verdict?" She asked. Pepper shrugged. "Still have a minute and a half to go." She answered, plopping down next to her. It was silent, until Natasha spoke up. "Pepper, if you are pregnant, what will you do?" Pepper wasn't sure how to answer. She knew she wasn't pregnant. She was only trying to find out who was.

"No idea." She answered. Natasha chuckled. "Can you imagine the look on Tony's face, it'd be priceless. He would be a crazy father. "

"I think he'd be a good father. I know he'd try his best." Pepper responded. Natasha nodded in agreement. The timer went off and Pepper went to the sink. "Nat… you're pregnant!" Pepper shouted, startling her. Her eyes widened and she rushed to the test. "WHAT?!"

Pepper couldn't stop laughing. Natasha sent her a glare before laughing. "You scared me! How dare you trick me like that!" Natasha threw her negative test in the trash can, then looked over at Pepper's. "Congratulations, you're not pregnant!" She laughed.

They spent a few more minutes laughing, before Natasha went back to the living room. Next, Pepper had to ask Wanda, Maria, Helen and Jane.

She performed the same trick on them all, asking them to take a test with her. After looking them all over, she discovered they were all negative. How could this be?

As she turned away from the bathroom, she bumped into somebody she hadn't expected to see. Laura.

"Hey, I had no idea you were here!" Pepper's smile was wide as she hugged her. Laura hugged back. "We got in last night, we didn't want to wake anybody!" She replied.

"I don't suppose you can help me?" Pepper asked. "Sure, what's up?" Laura was happy to help. Pepper had always loved that about her. "I think I may be pregnant, I'm too scared to take a test. Could you take one with me, just to reassure me?" Pepper was eager to find out.

"Uh... of course!" She agreed, rubbing Pepper's back softly. Laura explained the instructions to her, and closed the door before peeing. Next, Pepper did the same. The four minutes were soon over and Pepper glanced over the tests. Her face lit up and she hugged Laura tight. "Oh my god, you're pregnant!" She beamed.

"Surprise!" Laura smiled. "I found out last night, I still need to tell Clint." At that moment, Clint's voice was heard. "Tell me what?" He smiled. Laura grabbed the test and threw it to him. Watching his face light up was sweet, he looked as if he had just won the lottery. He picked Laura up, spinning her once. "I'm so happy!" He looked genuinely ecstatic. He kissed her as he placed her down.

"Our fourth baby... I hope it's a girl!" He stated. Pepper left the happy couple to enjoy the intimate moment. She joined Tony in their bedroom and he sighed. "The guys know nothing! How was your luck?" He asked. Pepper smiled. "It was Laura's test. Clint's over the moon."

Tony smiled, he was happy for Legolas. Pepper spoke up, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Tony, I think we need to talk." He nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry about earlier. Pepper, I don't want to force you into anything you're not comfortable with. If you're not ready to have children, I completely support you. As long as I have you by my side." He took her hand and kissed it. She looked into his eyes. "Tony, if you're one hundred percent serious about this... I'm willing to give it a try. I want to start a family, but only if it's with you. I want to settle down. I want you to be sure."

Tony looked as if he might cry. He pulled Pepper into a bone crushing hug. "I love you so much, I want this. I would give everything up, just to have you and you only. You're the only person, I ever want to settle down with. I will try my best, I promise." He smiled before giving her a kiss.

A month later, Pepper stared down at the test. She had tears in her eyes and she couldn't help but smile widely. She ran out of the bathroom, and into Tony's arms. "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Was all she could shout before Tony wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately. "I love you so much, Pepper." "I love you too, Tony." She replied. He bent down, kissed her stomach and smiled again.

All of his accomplishments, all of his missions, all of his success… this was by far, the best one yet.

 **Hey guys, I know this one isn't well written and it isn't majorly exciting, but it's currently 2:30am here in Britain. If you would like any particular one-shot, please request! I'd be happy to write anything. Thanks!**


	4. 4

The tower was eerily dark and quiet as you tiptoed towards the common room. You braced yourself as you turned one of the many corners, feeling as if something would jump out at you. You've seen enough horror movies to know how it ends. You pulled your phone out of your pocket, the light almost blinding you as it dimly lit up the corridor. You continued walking, feeling relieved when the sofa came into view. You flopped onto it casually, reaching for the remote and getting into a comfortable position as your eyes fixed on the screen.

You carelessly flipped through the channels, barely acknowledging what was being shown. You did this often, especially with the radio. The others would groan but you paid no attention, they eventually learned to live with it. You were deep in thought, not realising you had zoned out until a familiar theme song caused you to snap out of it. You draped the blanket over you with a satisfied smile as you watched. Of course, it was short lived as a commercial interrupted.

Usually, you wouldn't give them the time of day. You would mute the television until they were over. Somehow, you were drawn into the delicious looking bowl of guacamole that a girl was preparing. You were unsure if it was advertisement for a restaurant, a cookbook or even a brand of dips but you didn't care. You had never seen such beauty.

"What makes the best guacamole? The freshness? The spices?" The girl spoke. Your mind started racing. What did make the best guacamole?

"Maybe it's the way the chip fits it?" She spoke again. Your eyes widen. Was it the way the chip fits it? It had to be. What other explanation was there? Ensuring the chip fits had to be the answer you were looking for.

"Holy guacamole. Taste and decide for yourself." Your stomach was now impersonating a dying whale sound. You were sure you were drooling, but that didn't change anything. You had to know. How could you sleep without knowing the truth? What does make the best guacamole? You stood quickly, tiptoeing to the fridge in search of your desired dip. To your dismay, there wasn't any. You couldn't even make your own. You couldn't take it, you needed to know. Without thinking, you grabbed your shoes and took the elevator to the rooftop. Tony was awfully strict about the use of his cars, which is why you were stood staring at the quinjet with a smirk.

After strapping yourself in, you became airborne and flew in the direction of the city. Glancing down at the clock, you sighed. The supermarkets weren't open at 3:27am. The only option was food trucks and restaurants.

The first place you stopped off at was small. It was hard to park the quinjet, but you managed anyway. You ordered a small bowl of nachos, extra guacamole. You were nervous as you picked up the first guacamole covered chip and pushed it past your lips. This was the moment of truth. The loud crunch broke the silence and you swallowed shortly after. You were confused, you shouldn't be feeling disappointed, you should be over the moon at your discovery.

You storm over to the guy who served you. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" You asked, stepping closer as you slammed the nachos onto the counter. He took a loud gulp, eyes widening as he took in your threatening appearance. "I'm not sure I understand." He admitted. You scoff, turning on your heel and leaving the poor guy shaking like a leaf. It was the worst guacamole you had ever ingested. You needed to find the perfect guacamole soon. You needed answers.

Boarding the quinjet once again, you flew to the next place. Taking another bite of the chip, you spat it out quickly. It wasn't good enough. You expected fireworks, you expected time to stop as you ate the magic. Instead, you were left dissatisfied.

The next three places were also a bust, annoying you even more. Maybe it was a sign. You weren't supposed to find out what makes the perfect guacamole. Suddenly, you had an idea. You searched the internet quickly, doing a deep search on the girl from the commercial. This was your last chance. Typing her address into the navigation system, you let out a shaky breath. It was quite a journey away but you knew it'd be worth it. As you flew over the water, you decided to call her. You thought it best to announce your arrival.

On the third ring, she picked up. "Hello?" She asked, evidently awoken from her slumber. When you didn't answer, she sighed. "If this is a prank call, I will not hesitate to call the cops."

You let out a small laugh and decided to explain yourself. "Hi, I'm Y/N. I'm an Avenger…" you waited for a response.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" She asked rather rudely. "Is there something you need?"

"I need to know the answer. It's eating me alive. I need to know what makes the perfect guacamole." You stated rather bravely. The line was silent on the other end for a moment before she replied.

"There is only one thing that makes the perfect guacamole…" she answered. The suspense was going to be the death of you. "But I can't tell you. It's top secret."

"I'm flying to your house, I'm currently in the centre of the ocean. You can't deny me of the secret. I demand to know." You shot back.

"You'll never know." Her last words were enough to send you over the edge. Googling a picture of the perfect guacamole, you placed the picture on your dash. "Oh, well in that case I can't continue. I've gotta put her in the water..." you announced. The quinjet tilted forward blaring warning signals of the impending collision. Moments before impact, her voice spoke out.

"Meet me at my restaurant, I'll send over the address." This gave you enough time to level out the jet and continue flying in your desired direction. The flight to the restaurant was 30 minutes long. You parked the jet out front, walking into the restaurant slowly. This was the moment of truth.

After she announced her name, you shook hands and sat on the stool. She walked into the back of the building momentarily before sliding a bowl of guacamole across the table to you. You stared down at it. It was beautiful.

Picking up a chip, you dipped it in. It fit perfectly. As soon as you placed it in your mouth, you knew. The whole world was in slow motion. It was as if you were the only person alive. Your mouth lifted at the corners, the smile reaching your brightened eyes.

The question wasn't 'what' made the perfect guacamole. No, it was much more than that. It was 'who' made the perfect guacamole. There was only one answer. This lady standing before you.

Your life was now complete. You could finally sleep, knowing you were happy. You thanked her profusely, taking your guacamole to the quinjet and flying back to the tower. As you parked up, you walked the stairs with tears in your eyes. Your whole life, you were living a lie. You had always believed Pepper made the best guacamole. Not anymore, you were proven wrong. The truth was out and you couldn't be happier.

"Y/N, where the heck were you?" Natasha asked, practically jumping down your throat. You smiled to yourself, confusing her. "I was on a mission. A personal mission." she rolled her eyes, spotting the guacamole in your hands. "You took the quinjet for guacamole? You are… something else." and with that, she grabbed some chips from the kitchen and smirked. "Lets eat."

"This is the best guacamole I've ever had!" Nat announced, stuffing another guac covered chip into her mouth. "Isn't it just? I may even get some more!" Nat's ears perked up at this, "Where did you get it from anyway?" All you could do was smirk to yourself, throwing another chip into your mouth.

"It's top secret."


	5. Midnight Tromps (Clintasha)

Natasha shot up from sleep as quickly as the bullets would travel from the gun poised in her hand, were she to identify a threat at the root of the ruckus that had disturbed her. Looking back at the bed, she involuntarily rolled her eyes at Clint's sleeping form, that hadn't stirred once at the noise. She crept stealthily through the house, in search of the sound that has intruded on her dreams, or more importantly, what had caused it.

Her suspicions were soon confirmed; her gaze fell upon a relatively large silhouette tiptoeing not so quietly throughout the living room. As he grabbed another personal item of theirs, Natasha lunged at him from behind. The headlock she had pursued slowly choking him of his oxygen. Expecting him to give up, Natasha let go, giving him the chance to leave. To her dismay, he intent on seeing this through, pulling out a small pistol and stretching it before him. Nat wasn't scared, she was annoyed. Not only was she rudely awoken, Clint was sleeping soundly as she fought off the intruder. Deciding to end it all, she pulled the trigger.

He howled slightly, reaching for his leg when she knocked him over the head. His unconscious body fell limply to the floor with a thud and Natasha sighed. Footsteps were heard once again, but these were familiar. Clint walked straight past the crime scene and into the kitchen, retrieving a cold glass of water before walking back to the living room. He kissed Natasha's cheek, completely oblivious to the body sprawled out metres away. "What're you doing up, bad dream?"

Her expression was a sight to behold. She had to bite her tongue as she stared at him, completely dumbfounded. "Of course. You only wake up after all the works been done." To say Clint was confused, was most definitely an understatement. "I'm not following…" he admitted. "We had an intruder, there was smashing, there was even a few gunshots and you managed to sleep through it all. Why doesn't that surprise me?" Clint just shrugged, still half asleep, "I didn't have my hearing aid."

Natasha suppressed an eye roll, her annoyance growing by the second. "Rolling your eyes isn't going to move the guy bleeding out on our living room floor," Clint joked. "That wasn't me rolling my eyes, not at all. You'd really know if I was, because I'd be obvious about it. But, you're right. It's not going to move the guy. You know why? Because I am, and you're going to help me." Clint knew he had no choice, so he followed along dutifully. "First of all, we need to cover him and get him out of here. Roll him up in the rug, it'll have to do."

Clint frowned, he was going to miss the soft surface on his walk to coffee in the cold mornings. "I'll get the car ready, we can drive him to the hospital. Dump him at the ER entrance, it'll be fine." Usually, Natasha would think of this as a ridiculous idea, but the sleep deprivation convinced her otherwise. Pulling on a black hoodie and her favourite boots, she tossed the keys to her annoying husband and waited for him to get the car ready.

Popping the boot of the car open, Clint removed everything. He took it all inside, placing it in the hallway. Picking up the guy's legs, he stumbled back. "He's so heavy!" He complained, Nat just sighed yet again. "That is currently the least of our problems, lets just get him to the car before blood leaks through and stains the floors." Nat took his upper end and together, they made their way to the car. Carelessly, they threw him in and shut the boot, eager to get it over with. The drive was quiet, except for the irregular thumping and pained groans of the man coming to at each bump in the road. It was Nat who remembered to removed the pistol and belongings the whining criminal had, before kicking him to the curb before a startled nurse. "We're Avengers. He's a bad guy. You are very welcome citizen." Clint yawned, waving bye, the poor woman was going to have just as long a night as Nat, now she was dealing with the idiot who thought he could rob the Black Widow.

"Get us home as fast as you can, I'm tired," Nat practically demanded. Clint just laughed at his wife, beginning the journey home. Deciding it was best not to annoy her further, he put his foot down a little more. The car began accelerating at an increased speed, nothing they wasn't used to. In fact, it was a little slow for their liking. Stupidly, Clint didn't see the harm in speeding up further. Sirens approached behind them, making Natasha hit Clint's arm in frustration. "Are you kidding me?"

Pulling over, Clint rolled his window down and waited for the officer. "Are you aware you were 40mph over the speed limit?" The officer interrogated. Clint just looked at Natasha, thinking of a plan. Natasha smirked, deciding to sign to Clint. Her hands moved quickly, knowing he would understand. 'I'm Russian and don't speak english, you're deaf and can't understand what he's saying.' Clint seemed to like the idea, as he smirked in return and turned to the officer. Motioning to his hearing aid, he signed 'I hope you leave us alone soon', Natasha had to stifle a laugh as the officer looked at her, hoping for her answer. Instead, the officer was even more confused as Natasha's fluent Russian flew from her tongue, Clint covered his laugh with a cough as he processed her slightly mocking statement, he soon shut up when she spoke again. "Laugh one more time, we're getting a divorce. I'm still mad at you, blue tit."

Realising he was getting nowhere, the officer left them. "Blue tit? You're just mad cause I'm awesome." Natasha laughed at his childish-like stupidity, "Oh please, name one thing that makes you awesome." All Clint could do was smirk, "How about I sing about how awesome I am?"

Natasha would rather tuck and roll out of the moving car, but this was also one of the many reasons she loved him. "I'll tell you now… when I go to chipotle I get free guac. I flirt with the cashier, she says I rock. I own water-resistant socks, freaking Hawkeye!"

"You flirt with the cashier?" Natasha feigned anger, startling him a little. "No, I was joking! Please don't kill her." Nat just rolled her eyes, smiling to herself as their house came into view. Picking her up, he carried her up the stairs and into bed, pulling her closer as they settled. "I love you, Natasha." Sleepily, she mumbled, "I love you too." They both fell into a deep slumber, holding on to what mattered most to them. Each other.


End file.
